A Journey for Love
by ghost509
Summary: It has been four years since Latias had last seen Ash. Fours years of loneliness, want, and need. So after disobeying her brother, she goes off on a journey to find her lost love. This was a request by NJ2477. This is rated M for lemons.


**(This story was requested by a good friend of mine. NJ2477. This is for you comrade.)**

 _"A-Assh! I-I'm close!" Latias wailed as she was bounced on and off her lovers member._

 _Ash Ketchum, a long time trainer and hero, was currently sitting up against a tree on the ground of the Secret Garden, naked, and smirking as he forced the lovely dragoness on and off of his cock. He had one arm tightly wrapped around her stomach, while his other rubbed her clitoris._

 _"I-I am t-to."_

 _Ash didn't want to cum first. He wanted the sexy dragon to explode before he did. The young hero stopped rubbing her clitoris, and brought his hand back._

 _Latias' yellow eyes clenched shut as Ash started thrusting three fingers into her other hole, adding to the already mind numbing pleasure she was experiencing. She tossed her head back, and loudly cried out as she came. Her walls clenched and squeezed Ash's member, as her juices came gushing out, covering his member, ballsack, and dirt below._

 _That was it for the trainer. He moaned as his length throbbed and his sack tightened, before a torrent of cum exited. The white substance painted her walls, and even her womb white. He shot so much that it started seeping it out and onto his member, until it hit the ground below._

 _The young dragon's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she finally felt the liquid enter her, fulfilling her deepest wish, and at the same time, completing her._

 _She started to pant, as she leaned her back on Ash's chest. The two lovers basked in the afterglow of their orgasms, happy and satisfied at what just occurred. Latias craned her neck, allowing her to look at Ash's blushed filled face. With a smile each, the lovers leaned forward and kissed, before everything turned bright white._

 **(Real world.)**

Latias' eyes snapped opened, and she gasped as she sat up in the tree she was sleeping in. The dragoness was panting and looked around, trying to comprehend where she was. But the sudden, depressing realization hit her, once again.

"I-It was just a dream." Latias' voice cracked slightly at saying it out loud. She would've let a few tears slip out, but this particular moment had happened multiple times in the past few four years.

You see, it has been four years since famous trainer, Ash Ketchum, and his friends visited Altomare. Fours years since she and Latios were almost killed by Team Rocket, but were saved by Ash. And, four years, since she had last seen the love of her.

It would be almost impossible for her _not_ to fall for the young trainer. His determined, warm eyes, carefree, loving smile, his bravery and courage, how he could make the grimiest things have a speck of light, and he even risked his life for her and her brother. Ash was just, amazing.

She longed to be in his strong arms. To hear him repeat _"I love you"_ as he attacked her neck. In short, she longed jut be next to him.

"Dream about him again?"

Latias looked up, and stared at her brother, Latios, through teary eyes.

"I-I miss him so much."

With a sigh he floated up to her, and brought her into a gentle hug. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, and sobbed even more. Latios had known of his sisters crush the week after Ash friends left. He tried comforting her, but it never worked out.

"Shh, shh, I know, I know. But Latias, there's nothing we can do."

Latias flew out of her brothers grasp, and stared at him.

"I can search for him."

"Latias you're not ready! I keep telling you time and time again, the world is a dangerous place, filled with very bad people. You remember what happened a few years ago? That was on our home turf. Think of what could happen to you outside of Altomare." Latios tried to reason. Latias only hung her head, making Latios believe she had given up. With a sigh, he flew away, and into Lorenzo's house.

"You're wrong. Ash will protect me." With that Latias flew into the clouds, and stared looking around. She looked north, and stared to fly. Forget Latios, forget the troubles. All she knew was, she wanted, she _needed_ to find Ash.


End file.
